The Stories of the 92nd Konoha Division
by R.O.K. Marine
Summary: WWIII has started.. Orochimaru became the prime minster of Japan and started WWIII. Now Naruto and company joined the 92nd Konoha Division. And this is their stories during the war. Detailed summery in the story. PS Pairings later on in the story.
1. The Conflict and the Draft

here it is But I think this is going to become a Oneshot thing tho. I dunno cause im already working on 2 fanfics and I just might not update this for a while. anyway enjoy!

**

* * *

The year is 2018. The Iraq war is over but a new war is starting. The was oil depleting, and the new energy source is being searched for. ****On 2015 the Koreans made a new power source that has 10 times the more power then Oil and more economically friendly. They called it K-Oil, witch was found deep within the earth. The only shallow spot where the K-oil is found is where Korea is. Around the globe the K-Oil is located near the convection currents of the earth. Soon Korea became a superpower. It's economic value was near comparable to the U.S. And just over 8 months almost every thing was converted to run on K-Oil. Tanks, Cars, and etc. But then problems arose, the Japanese had a new prime minister. Orochimaru, he had a mind like Hitler, he just wanted it all. He then started a war with Korea, and where is the US? The US adopted the isolation like they did back in the early 1900s. On May 18****th**** 2016 Japan over priced all K-oil exports. Soon a lot of countries started going into depression. The countries asked the US for money, then a lot more countries started asking the US for money. Then on October 31st, 2017 the US finally reached the depression. This caused a chain reaction causing a the 2****nd**** Great Depression. Orochimaru then made his move seizing all the countries in Asia, then Europe and then Africa. The new president Noah, started moving away from Isolation and started giving all types of weapons to the number of resistance forces around the world. Soon Orochimaru saw this as an act of war and started war against the U.S. It's only a matter of time before Orochimaru's 100 million plus forces vs. the US 60 million plus army and Orochimaru will gain world domination. **

**Our Story starts in the North side of Chicago where 18 year old Randy Chung is pitching against the Cardinals. **

"Randy Chung is REALLY dealing in. In 8 2/3 innings he's threw 22 strikeouts, and not bad for the rookie's first start as a Cub is it Greg?"

"No it's not Derrek and I see a BIG future in the submarine pitcher."

Pant, Pant, Pant. _'Okay Chung, you're almost finishing a perfect game so just keep on pitching low and outside the zone.' _

"Chung sets, and throws... Swing and a strike. That pitch look a little bit wild there don't you think?"

"Yeah it did, I bet he's just tiring out."

Pant, Pant, Pant. _'You can recover, just keep on doing what your doing and strikeout this guy.'_

"Here's the pitch... Swing and a strike. Strike two and this one was in the dirt! He is tiring out."

Pant, Pant, Pant, Pant, Pant. _'Okay just one more strike, just one more strike, just one more strike...'_

"The pitch... AND IT'S A STRIKEOUT!! CHUNG GOT A PERFECT GAME IN HIS FIRST START OF HIS ROOKIE YEAR AND WRIGLEY FIELD IS GOING CRAZY!!"

**The Next Day:**** Randy is in front of a press room.**

"I would like to make public is that I was drafted in to the US. Army. I will join the 92nd Konoha division. That is all." As Randy was walking out of the room the press started flood him. But the Military police started to block the press as Randy was walking towards the Hydrogen powered Military bus.

**At a local hospital in California:**

"Hey! Sakura! Look at the T.V!"

The pink haired nurse look at the TV. She saw Randy going in to the bus.\

"Wow" Sakura replied

"Yeah I know, and I just herd he just threw a perfect game yesterday too! Oh yeah your landlord wanted me to give you this. He said you dropped it going to your room yesterday." The nurse gave Sakura the envelope. It was brown and had the US ARMY logo. As soon as she looked at it she was worried. She opened it up and read the letter out loud. "Dear Ms. Haruno, The US Army would like to inform you that you have been drafted into US Army. You are to report in Lincolnshire, Illinois on Saturday by at least 21:00 hours. You are now part of the 92nd Konoha Division."

The nurse then hugged Sakura and comforted the pink haired nurse. After 30 minutes of crying, the nurse then tried to comforted her by saying. "Hey at least you get to meet Randy right?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied

**Dallas, Texas Local Police Station**:

"YO! Lieutenant Kakashi!" The commander called out to the white haired Sergeant

"Yes sir?" he replied

"How's that eye?"

"Getting better sir I just need some rest."

"I dunno how to say this but you've been drafted into the Army. Apparently into that new 92nd Konoha Division..."

Kakashi then interrupted him and said, "You mean that same division where Randy Chung is going too?!"

"Huh? Yeah I think so." the commander stood up. "Well it's been a pleasure working with you." He took showed his hand in front of Kakashi. And Kakashi shook it.

"The pleasure has been all mine. Sir."

**Mean while back on the Bus:**

Randy was walking through the the bus looking for a seat. He then saw one open seat next to a blond hair man looking out the window. He had spiky hair, Randy tapped his shoulder and the the blond kid looked at him. "Is this seat open?" Randy asked. "Yeah the blond replied. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?" Randy sat down and shook his hand. "Randy, Randy Chung." The bus then started driving.

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT!


	2. Training

**hello there um i dunno wut to say except enjoy i guess .**

**Disclaimer i don't own naruto **

* * *

**Year: 2018**

**Month: XXXX**

**Day:XX**

**Time:14:00 hours**

**Location: Fort Campbell, Kentucky**

**Soldiers of the Konoha 92nd division of the 058 regiment (Echo company)**

**Squad Omega**

**Squad Leader: Hatake, Kakashi**

**Rank: Sergent Major **

**Weapon(s): M4A1**

**Colt .45**

**M9 Bayonet**

**Rifle Man: Chung, Randy **

**Rank: Sergent**

**Weapon(s): HK 416/ M320 grenade launcher**

**HK USP**

**KA-BAR**

**Medic: Haruno, Sakura**

**Rank: Corporal **

**Weapon(s): HK UMP 45 or HK G36C**

**HK USP**

**M9 Bayonet**

**Rifle Man: Uzumaki, Naruto**

**Rank: Sergent**

**Weapon(s): M4A1 W/ M26 Master Key**

**M11 Pistol**

**OKC-3S Bayonet**

"Okay guys here's the situation." Kakashi said to his squad. "What we got to do is take that building. What's in is valuable info on the enemy. Force deployment, ammo dumps, refueling stations, ECT. What we are gonna do is split up into twos. One taking the front and the back. I think you guys know what to do then." Kakashi ended and loaded his M4. The 3 then nodded in acknowledgment. Naruto went with Kakashi and they both took the front. Sakura and Randy took the back door. "We rush in on my count" Kakashi said over the communicator. And he then saw 3 green flashing lights on his SCS. Naruto then had his back against the building wall, putting the M26 shotgun system just over the doorknob. Randy then got into position to kick the door.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled and two load noises were herd. One coming from Naruto's gun after he blew off the door knob. The second one came from the back of the building as Randy kick the door open. Both teams were in. Both teams then searched the house. "Sakura get that room, I'm gonna search the second floor." Randy said "Got it." and they separated.

Sakura crouched as she slowly turned the door knob. She opened a creak, then with her UMP 45 leading the way, she pushed it open. The room was empty. In Randy's position he came across a room and herd talking. "WE NEED TO MOVE OUR TROOPS TO THIS AREA!" One voice went. "NO WE NEED TO RETREAT OUR FORCES ARE SPREADED TO THIN!" Randy then kicked the door open and started to aim at the commanding officers. "FREEZE!!!" He yelled as he was pointing th M416. They all raised their arms. "Hey Sergent Major." Andy yelled into his com. "I got some prisoners here on the second floor." The three then ran up the stairs. "Tie them up and I'll contact HQ." "Yes sir." The 3 went. They then went into the room arresting them. "HQ. This is Squad Omega, we have some P.O.Ws here and requesting pickup."

Minutes later 2 Humvees parked in front of the building. Then an officer came out of one of the Humvees. "Congrats on completing the final training mission and with flying colors. You might want to untie those guys too." "Oh yeah I forgot, guys you mind.?" The three sighed. "Man why do we have to do the Sarge's dirty work?" Naruto asked. "Shut up man!" Randy replied. "You know Naruto you act like a teenager. When it comes to orders!" Sakura scolded. "SO WHAT?!" Naruto yelled back, "We always have to do the dirty work! Untie these guys, write reports, clean up the barracks. I'm getting sick and tired of it!" Sakura then punched Naruto in the gut. "Naruto for peat sake shut up. You don't want to get demoted do you?" She angry whispered to Naruto. "Hey now now now stop fighting." Randy said trying to keep the peace. "And get back to untieing these guys."

"Come on guys let get out of here." Kakashi said And they drove off in the Humvee.

The Next day all four of them were in the mission room. The General was debriefing them about the latest plan to Great Britain Invasion. They were going to invade using the land, sea, and air. The 92nd division would parachute down along with the 82nd Airborne into enemy land. There mission was to flack the enemy from behind. Next a couple of hours later a number of divisions would land on the beaches of Fishguard coming in for a frontal attack. The airforce would bomb the number of enemy radio stations and outposts. While the Navy backs up with artillery rounds. But then Naruto interrupted the general's plan.

"I have no problem with this plan but why can't we just bomb the hell out of japan? And invade there instead of Great Britain?" After Naruto asked a number of soldiers agreed with Naruto. But then Randy spoke up. "Are you sure about that Naruto? I mean agianst Orochimaru's Blue Water Navy our navy would stand no chance. He has aircraft carriers bigger then ours. He has battle ships slightly bigger then the Yamato and has bigger guns then ours. I mean come on even our Missouri Class Battle ships wouldn't stand a chance against his air fleet and naval fleet. We might as well invade Great Britain since it's the least guarded area." Randy's speech shut Naruto up.

The General spoke up again, "Now is there anymore questions? No? Good, this operation will take place 2 weeks from now. We will be station in New York city and take off from JFK. The 92nd division will be alerted the time that the operation will start a week from now. All of you are dismissed." and just like that the crowd disbursed. As omega was walking towards their barracks Naruto started joking , "I wounder if the Europeans would still hate the US if the operation was successful. I mean think about it WWI, WWII, and Vietnam we saved their asses from Hitler and the commies but they still hate us..." and squad omega was laughing away.

* * *

Please comment so i can make this story better and I KNOW THERE ARE SOME GRAMMER MISTAKES AND NO I WILL NOT FIX THEM CAUSE I'M TOO LAZY!!!! 


	3. Da Lunchin

**Yup Another Chapter but it might be long since i update it tho cause i've got school so yeah. Also i cant wait for BALLS OF FURY! lol**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**A/N: This chapter is being told in a First Person View of Randy.  
**

* * *

**Year:2018**

**Month: September**

**Day: 1st**

**Time: 1130 hours**

**Location: JFK Airport**

"Hey did you hear? The Mexicans are gonna start to invade South Africa if the invasion of Britain goes well."

"Yeah I herd from Kakashi." I replied

Naruto Uzimaki is one fun guy I mean he's always smiling, always jokes around, and never is afraid to speak his mind. But sometimes he gets too annoying and never calms down to thinks things through. For being 18 years old he often acts like a teenager but when the moment comes he's willing to take orders and do it well.

"HEY! GUYS WAIT UP!" Yelled a feminine voice

We turned around and saw Sakura Haruno. She is also fun to be around with. She has pink hair and long bangs. Pretty short hair and is a great medic. I think she was a nurse before she was drafted. Great figure and knows how to act around a situation unlike our little blond friend beside me. She knows when to act serious and when to joke around. She's pretty smart and could of became a doctor but became a nurse instead. She also has a pretty hard punch, if what Naruto said is true then I would never get in her way. Not that I would anyway. She's also pretty dependent of herself witch is a good trait for a woman anyway. Naruto like likes her more then a friend, but Sakura always turns down his attempts trying to get dates. But I think she's slowly developing feelings for him as well.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing really, but Sergent Major Kakashi wants us too eat together."

"Sigh, what's the point when he's gonna come to lunch late anyway?!" Naruto protested

Sakura then punched Naruto in the gut and it looked like it hurt. Naruto then went on his knees and slowly formed into the beetle position holding his gut.

"OWWW!" Naruto moaned

"Shut it Naruto, besides he said we should use this last day to spend time with the division and the squad before we get sent off."

Oh yeah the mission. We were debriefed about the invasion of Britian. Here is the plan our division was going to be dropped from the sky behind enemy lines. Our primary mission was to dismantle and/or destroy MSCCs or Military Satellite Comand Centers. Just a little back round info. On July 4th 2014, the US launched the first Military Missile Satellite that is able to aim anywhere on the north end of the equator. Since I will not get into the fact on the political sides of things, soon a lot of other countries started build M.M.Ss and soon they did not need nuclear weapons cause they could send a missile anywhere in a matter of minutes. The power of M.M.S was showed when Orochimaru used them to attack Korea for the K-Oil plants. He demolished small cities and large towns with them. Well then the control centers for the MMS just over Eastern Europe is in town in Wales. Then we would have to take out their Artillery. We will be transported in Nuuk , Greenland. Have one more day to get ready for the invasion then set out on C-17 Globemasters and drop down into enemy lines.

The 3 of us went into the cafeteria and were waiting for the notorious Kakashi. Naruto was tapping on the plastic table and it was getting on my nerves. Kakashi has gray hair even tho he's pretty young about 20s maybe. He's extremely laid back, he's always late to every meeting with us, but he's smart and much better leader then any 3 of us combined, I think he worked for SWAT back at Dallas. He's like the smart slacker in every classroom. He had some problems with his left eye so he wears some sort of small screen over his eye. And he also wears a mask that covers his lips and his nose. The 3 of us is guessing that he brought it over from SWAT so we barely see his lips. But he knows how to lead thats the main point.

"Hey Naruto." He wasn't paying attention just kept tapping away

"HEY NARUTO STOP THAT TAPPING ITS GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

I yelled and he jumped out of his seat and fell back to the floor. The two of us started to lose it.

Then out of nowhere his voice came right behind me, "Looks like you guys are having fun." I kind of jumped and turned around. "Kakashi you bastard making us wait for 30 minutes just to eat lunch!" Naruto yelled as soon as he got back up. Sakura then got Naruto in a head lock, "NARUTO! Do you wanna get yourself demoted again like last time?!" Sakura angerly whispered in his ear.

"Both of you stop it! Now I dunno about you guys but I'm hungry so I'm gonna make use of my last meal here on the US before we ship out."

"Wait up Randy!" yelled Sakura

"Hey don't forget about me!" went Naruto

And me, I dunno what to say. I'm just a kid who came out of high school. I played some single A, double A, and triple A ball for the Cubs. I was then sent up to "The Show" on August 18th, 2018. Won my first game as a perfect game. I was then drafted in the Armed Forces. But before that I was surviving the 2nd Great Depression of 2017. Then former president Wood resigned and Noah stepped into office and got us out. I was signed to the cubs on April 18th 2018. On June 6th, we got out of the depression because Noah got almost everybody jobs for making weapons for the resistance fighters. What I am to my squad? I guess I'm the glue that that holds everyone together. I really don't know what's gonna happen in a couple of days but all I know is that I want some meatloaf.

* * *

Please comment. Also yes i know the grammer sucks and the spelling sucks and u dont have to remind me! im to lazy to check it... 


	4. Da Jump

okay okay okay i know i havent updated any of my stories lately but i have something in my life. I HAVE VIDEOGAMES! mostly im going over to my friend's house and play Halo 3, Bioshock, MLB The bigs, Wii Sports, Persona 3, Need for Speed Carbon, Zelda, Ace Combat 6, oh did i mention Halo 3?, Madden 08, Guitar Hero 2 and 3, DoA 4, and a whole lot of other things. ITS VIDEO GAMES AGLORE! anyway enjoy the next chapter. . oh yeah my myspace page is and add me as a friend if you want.

* * *

**Date: September 20, 2017**

**Time: 00:00**

**Location: Over the Atlantic Ocean in a C-17 transport**

So there I was, just sitting there waiting for the drop. All I could see around me are men and woman of the armed forces to just drop into hell. I was praying, Naruto was jumping around, Sakura was just sitting there and Kakashi was sleeping. Can you believe it? Out of all the times he can take a nap he's SLEEPING!?

"Oi Randy-kun how's your arm feeling?" She was pointing at my left arm. "It's fine, the scabs from the tattoo should go away soon." Yeah i got a tattoo, it was the logo of the division. And that was one funny logo. It looked like one snail shell upside down. "OKAY! YOU GUYS BETTER BE REDDY IN 30 MINUTES CAUSE WE ARE GONNA FACE HEAVY ANTI-AIRCRAFT FIRE FROM BELOW!" Screamed out our division commander. She is pretty old for to be on the battlefield, I mean she's like around around her late 40s. "WE GOT IT YOU OLD HAG!" to our disappointment Naruto HAD to answer back. "Great here we go again." Sakura whispered in my ear. I got the feeling that all of the division had rolled there eyes at the same time.

"Oh look who's talking mr.last on the simulations!"

"OH YEA?! WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING MRS.40s AND NOT. . .LET GO OF ME!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto just before he cracked the not married part. Commander Tsunade was not married for all these years and from the pictures she showed me. I'm surprised she is not married by now. Anyway Naruto was struggling to get out of Kakakshi's grip, and Sakura was giving Naruto the normal speech she always gives to him.

"Jeez Naruto take a chill pill man." that was Shikamaru Nara, the intel guy on the division. He's smart as hell too. He slaughtered me on chess like in 5 moves or something. "Can't you guys ever control this guy?!" That was Ino Yamanaka, she is a medic. Not as good as Sakura but pretty good. I herd she and Sakura were childhood friends and even went to nursing school together, then went too work at the same hospital somewhere in L.A. "Hey Randy, you want some chips before the big drop?" The was Choji Akimichi, he's the demolitions expert of the group and always eats a lot. But it never shows for some odd reason. Maybe its the fact that he has an high metabolism.

"WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TILL THE BIG DROP, EVERYBODY CHECK YOUR GEAR AND SUPPLIES! MAY GOD BE WITH YOU!"

I then checked my supplies, got extra ammo, my M416 (HK416), my packs and MREs (a). I was good to go.

"EVERYBODY ACTIVATE TACCOMs" (b) I then started to put on TacCom over my left ear, then turned it on.

"OKAY EVERYBODY IS GOOD TO GO! AND SINCE WE HAVE EXTRA TIME IM GONNA READ THIS QUOTE FROM GENERAL IKE FROM WWII! 'You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.' But since the there are no more Nazis to fight we got to fight Orochimaru's forces, and this is not the France, its England so..." We were interrupted by the anti-air. The plane started to shake violently. "WE'VE GOT 30 SECONDS TILL DESTENATION!" screamed the pilot over the intercom. The doors of the plane started to open while everybody was clipping on to the roof. "YOSH!!!" screamed Naruto. Lights started to flash everywhere and they were all red. I made a last minute check of my gear. "Your helmet Randy." Sakura said over TACCOM as she handed me it. "Thanks I knew I was missing something." I then put the helmet on, and then finally clipped on.

Then the lights turned green mixed in with some fire alarms. Everybody then started to jump-off the plane. I then jumped off, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! omph!!" I was then jerked up from the force of the parachute. I finally landed on solid ground, and hastily started to take off my parachute.

"Is everyone on the ground?" it was Kakashi. Then I herd everyone answer back.

"Good, now I want you guys to regroup here." A map appeared on TacCom. It showed where everyone on the squad was. Naruto was a yellow dot, Sakura was a pink dot, and Kakashi was a blue one. I was in red. Then out of nowhere a green circle pops up and starts flashing.

"Thats where I want to meet and start with mission objectives."

"Yes sir!" I replied and I started running towards the point.

But then after a little while I came up upon this little village. I checked TacCom and I was only a few klicks (c) away from the point. But then I saw a couple of Orochimaru's forces coming from the houses. They were all speaking Japanese so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I grabbed one 40ml grenade from my ammo pouch and slotted into the M320 Grenade Launcher. I then tried to get an angle on their 6. I then aimed and...

phthunk! BOOM!!

I saw dirt kick up mixed in with blood. Then gunfire started to erupt from the houses. I started to head for cover in a ditch.

"Man you know how to make an entrance Randy!" I herd over TacCom. It was Kiba, he was like me an rifle man. Then I saw him coming to the right of me while firing his SCAR. "Nice too see you again Kiba!" I yelled. "Yeah can it! Lets head for cover! I've got Shino and Hinata covering us!" Hinata was a support gunman, or woman. Anyway she has really good eyesight and she can use them really well. She can use all of her SAW shots to down a whole division without wasting a single shot I bet. Shino though is the lone sniper. He never talks but gets the job done. "NOW HINATA!" Screamed Kiba and machine gunfire peppered the houses. We started running towards the trees.

A/N

(a)MRE's Meals ready to eat.

(b) TacCom is the Army's high tech system of information being processed to a soldier. Like the US Army's land warrior program.

(c) Klicks are kilometers.


	5. Start Of the Operation

**Extra disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat or Namco. "Hint Hint COUGH Plot twist COUGH!!!" **

Um its been a long time isn't it? Well im having alot of school work rite now so yeah... anyway current events:

1. the bears suck. TT.TT yeah im a chicago kid.

2. Da Hulk getting dumped by his wife and he knew by a news reporter. HA!

3. The Hollywood writers strike. what! no SNN anymore?

4-5 and 6. High school sucks, stinks and Fs you in the butt.

7. Christmas is getting much more comersalized its total BS. I see x-mas stuff when its around thanksgiving!! that doesnt make any sence!

* * *

**Some where in Wales, England**

**Time: 0100 hours**

There I was, I was running for my life. While I was running I couldn't help to think "What if one of these bullets were to somehow hit my sack?" And I cringed at the thought of it. Luckily no bullets hit there, or me, thank god. Kiba and I then ran to the forest where Hinata and Shino were firing at the buildings. "O-hiyo, Randy-kun." Went Hinata over the roar of the gunfire, "Looks like you guys found the M.M.C.S Randy." Went Kakashi over TacCom. "Listen Randy, change of plans, the howitzers firing at the beach are at a different location. And I kinda found some guys from the 101st division. It seems like they overshot some of their landing locations. So I've been asked to help them find their division while they help me get rid of the howitzers so you are going to help out with the destruction of the M.S.C.C. Kakashi Out."

The radio then produced white noise. "Seems like you guys just started the party." That voice sounded familiar. It was Naruto coming from the trees and giving his cocky smile. Then a sigh came right behind him. "When are you gonna take that smile off your cruddy face Naruto?" That was Sakura right behind him. "ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA ENTER THE FRICKING COMAND CENTER?!" Kiba shouted.

Then a idea struck me. "This is what we are going to do. We are going to split up into two groups one gets the front of the building while the other covers the back of it. The two groups will then force their ways into the buildings while Shino and Hinata will give covering fire from here. Got it?"

They all nodded in reply. "Good, Kiba your with Naruto. Sakura your with me. I got the back while you guys got the front door. Oh yeah and try to keep up the covering fire you guys!" "Got it!" yelled back Hinata.

"Okay on 3 we run for the doors. 1….2….3!!"

Both groups then exploded out of their respective starting lines and headed straight for the 3 story building. Tracers ripped left and right, some landing right in front of my feet. I then saw 3 enemy soldiers running towards me with guns blazing. Fired 2 short bursts and got two of them while Sakura got 1.

We finally reached our destination point. Then Kiba came over TacCom. "We are in position and we are going in."

"Roger"

Sakura shot the hinges on the doors and I kick down the door. But then we were ambushed by 5 soldiers waiting for us. AK-107 rounds blazed into my chest, as the dragon skin armor absorbed the tracers. I then fell flat on my but and shot all of my thirty rounds at the table they were hiding behind cover in.

Click Click went my M-416 and I yelled, "RELOADING COVER ME!!"

She then fired full auto at the table as I ran towards the exit for some cover.

"You Okay!?" She yelled, "You're bleeding from the arm!"

I checked the arm, and she was right. On my left arm trickled blood as the uniform was absorbing the red liquid. "Here comes the pain." It hurt like hell. "HERE!" She tossed me something, it was some container. "Open it and put it on the wound that should stop the bleeding."

While I was spreading the white cream over my bullet wound Sakura got rid of the last couple of guys hiding from the table. "Clear!" I herd her yell, she continued, "Oi Randy-kun lets hurry up! We need to meet up with Naruto and Kiba!"

"Roger." I then went inside while reloading my rifle.

**Meanwhile:**

**Location: Atlantic Ocean on an Aircraft carrier AKA: USS KESTREL**

**We head towards three fighter pilots, who are going to prepare to take off right into the battle zone.**

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL WE ARE CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH OPERATION 'ARROWHEAD' PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS. ALL PILOTS PLEASE REPORT…."

"Damn wont that guy ever shut-up?" It was pretty annoying listening to that guy hammer on about us pilots reporting to our stations so we can go in our planes.

"I dunno I got used to him lately." This one is Hans Grimm the youngest member of my team. He's around 19 years old, and he just joined the Navy.

"Yeah well he's always on MY nerves." I replied to the nugget.

"Both of you shut-it please. Let's just do out mission."

"Yes ma'am." That was Kei Nagase, a Japanese girl around 23 years old. She came from the air force. She has a lot of potential. But for some reason she just can't get her head in the right place in the right place. I keep on wondering why she transferred here in the first place. I dunno why but I just got this feeling that sooner or later she is gonna crash.

The three of us walked into the hanger bay and there they were. Two F-35s and one F-18 Super Hornet. Both Kei and I went into the F-35 while the Hans went in the F-18. The Cockpit soon vacuumed shut and the hanger started to rise up.

"_All aircraft report_." Went the control tower

"Kei Nagase, call sign Edge reporting in."

"Hans Grimm, call sign Archer is A-okay."

"Blaze reporting in, all systems go."

"_Roger Wardog you are clear for launch."_

That was the signal I was waiting for. The hanger finally reached the top of the carrier. I taxied my way to the catapult. CLUNK I was locked in. I then grabbed the throttle and slowly turned forward. The engines were going. "OMPH!!!" the catapult went. I was forced back to my seat. I was then launched into the sky with the sun slowly rising in front of me. I banked left and pulled on the stick. A couple of minutes later the rest of my team joined me.

"All aircraft report your stats."

"Edge, Green across the board."

"Archer, no problems on this end."

"Good, all planes head for vector, 5-18 point 1992. We have to give our ground forces air support."

**Back to Naruto and his team.**

**Kiba Naruto Randy and Sakura have taken control of the M.S.C.C. **

"HQ! HQ! Do you copy HQ? The Dog got the bone. I repeat the Dog have retrieved the bone. Requesting air support to take the building down." I said to my head set. "Damn where the hell is Choji when we need him?" said Kiba. "He was shot in the leg while still in the plane. He had to go back to base. I feel sorry for that fatty." Said Naruto. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Then all four of us were waiting for a response from someone.

"This is AWACS Thunderhead reading you load and clear."

"This is Sergeant Randy Chung of the 92nd we are requesting a bombing raid at our present location. Our demolitions expert didn't get out of the plane."

"That is a negative Sergeant; we spot a number of SAMs and AAguns. Our planes would be slaughtered if we send any planes at your present location."

"DAMN! Then what are we going to do?!"

"Don't worry we are scrambling a AC-135 spooky to destroy the target. In the meantime try to head to this location." A dot appeared on my screen it was about 5 clicks north of our position. "We are going to give you guys a helicopter ride back to the USS Kestrel cause you guys have a mission change."

"Roger. Over and out."

"Guess what guys we have change of plans.."

* * *

Please Comment cause it helps me get me motivated to make new chapters for my stories.

* * *


	6. The Operation Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ace Combat and yadda yadda yadda...

Wow its only been like acouple of days since I have released my other chapter. Anyway current events... Chester Taylor RIP i mean you got to give props to a guy that was shot in the balls. but seriously RIP. There was also one story about a couple having sex in a train... WTF?! sex in the trains is were i draw the line! i mean the beach i can understand, BUT THE TRAIN?! THAT IS MESSED UP! Um oh yeah and gun control laws in the US is wacked up. i mean banks are giving out free guns when you get a checking accounts in michgain. that is messed up.

anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Location: Wales, England**

**Time: 0130**

"So that's it. We have to go about a mile north from here, make a clear landing zone for the helicopter transport and head back to the Kestrel for a sit rep." The five of them were finally getting a hold of the situation. All I hoped was that Missile Satellite wouldn't launch any missiles anytime soon.

**Location: Above the beaches of Wales**

"Edge I need you to take out those bunkers, I got those bogies." I said to Nagase as I locked on to a SU-37. "Blaze fox-2" And below me a missile came and hit the plane as a light show began. The planes exploded as flame and smoke started to fall on the beach. Then I herd a transmission on the radio. "Blaze this is AWACS Thunderhead do you read?" "This is Blaze, reading you loud and clear." "We are requesting fighter escorts to location B-593-67, your team needs to protect a couple of Chinook helicopters from any approaching bogies. Understand?" "Roger that proceeding new mission objectives." I ended the transmission. "But isn't that where the M.S.C.C. is? Wouldn't we be flying right into SAMs and Anti-Air?" Hans replied? "Don't worry it will all work out." Or at least I hoped. I then grabbed the throttle and speed of to where the helicopters where.

After a couple of minutes, "I've got visual contact on the helicopters." Nagase replied. "This is the commander of the Sea-knight helicopter squad. I thank you for your support."

"No problem" replied Hans. "Where you guys headed to anyway?"

"Oh we are going back to the Kestrel these airborne guys are needed for a new mission…." Then a warning light flashed on my screen. "CRAP! Missile!" I shouted. I banked left. "BLAZE you've got 2 of them on your tail! Pull UP!" Scream Hans. I then saw my wingman Nagase she got 2 of them coming from her 8 o'clock. I screamed, "EDGE! 2 missiles coming from the 8 turn right!" Then I saw one missile go right past me as a white trail of smoke followed. Then BAM!! I was hit, the warning lights started to pile on and the aircraft started to rumble. I then herd Nagase's voice, "I'M HIT!! EJECT! EJECT!" I then acted on my own as I tried to pull on the ejection handle.

The worst happened it didn't work, "Damn looks like that hit took out some of the wiring. I can't eject." "Same here." It seems like Nagase had the same problems too.

**Meanwhile in the helicopter.**

"Look! Two of them were hit!" someone shouted. I looked and saw two flaming F-35 jets turning around in a circle. It looked like they were looking for a place to land but couldn't find any. We were over a town and they didn't want to chance of civilian casualties. I looked at the land below from the window. There I saw it a highway. Then tried switching frequencies on the TacCom. Then I found one of the fighter pilot's voice, "Damn were the hell do I land this thing?!" I had to reply. "Try the highway just below us. There are virtually no cars on the road and its big enough to do a emergency crash landing. Right?" Then I herd white noise. "Edge follow my lead."

I tried to level out the aircraft, but the stick wasn't responding as well. I was 100 yards away from the cement. My landing gear was gone, and I still have a half a tank of fuel left. All I did was pray to God and closed my eyes and hoped that I can make it. I herd the cockpit crack and shatter while the plane was rumbling before me. I started to scream as some herd my leg crack.

After the shaking stopped I opened my eyes. The cockpit part of the plane broke off from the main body of the plane. I tried to move my leg but it hurt to move it. Then I saw Nagase, she pulled me out of the cockpit. "Looks like we have company." She armed her MP5 and started to fire at the enemy soldiers.

0000000000000

"YO! There's small arms fire coming from one of the planes!" I yelled at the helicopter pilot. Then I heard over TacCom.

"This is Seablade, requesting rescue of downed F-35 pilots. One of them has be confirmed alive." "This is Thunderhead, I understand but we have readings of a missiles from a satellite is being activated as we speak. It's your call Seablade just get the hell out of there once you do rescue the pilots." "Roger"

Everyone then stood up as the copter began to land. "You guys have 2 minutes to extract the pilots and get back here!" Scream the pilot. "The blast door opened and we all ran out. It seemed like the enemy found them found them. I ran through the cracked concrete and shot a couple guys when I found the pilots. One of them was taking cover behind the plane. It seemed like the guy had a broken leg. He started to laugh. "Looks like the reinforcements came just in time." "HEY NARUTO FOUND ONE!" Naruto then pops up from the plane. "Hurry up and carry him back to the plane and go back I got your back." Naruto nodded back. He then firemans-carried him back to the helicopter. But he held on to my uniform. "Don't forget Nagase." In a slow fading voice. I looked back and there she was looked like she was shot in the ribs and had face first to the concrete. I ran over to her and carried her back. They were following us. All of a sudden I hear gunfire behind my back. That crazy chick was firing at the enemy.The whole run back was a disaster. I felt like I was back at the states and running towards homeplate. I had one of those feelings that I knew I had to knock out the catcher to get the winning run. But it would hurt like hell in the process. Meanwhile that crazy pilot was still firing at anyone she saw, she even dropped her MP5 and started to shoot with her sidearm! I wouldn't want to get her cross. She also sounded like my exgirlfriend back at my highschool days, but I highly doubt that she would be in the Navy because of the fact the she was in the Airforce, and they are helping with the South African invasion.

I finally reached the copter. I put her on a seat, and started firing at the enemy. "GO! GO! GO! Lets get out of here before those missile hits!" I started firing grenades from my gun until we finally lifted off and got out of there. I then sat in front of the girl I helped but I couldn't see her face because Sakura was tending to her chest wound. I then looked around, the copter was a lot more empty then before. "They got on different ones. Cause they wanted to get the hell out of here." Naruto replied. "Oh. Okay." I then put down my helmet and looked at the guy Naruto carried. He was white kinda pale and had brownish hair. And he was being tended too. "Oi Randy nice job." I looked at Kiba "Good thing we covered you while you were running here or you would have your but shot at." Kiba said jokingly. "Yeah my butt owes you graditude.

"Randy? Is that you?" I then look were that voice came from. It was oddly familiar. I then looked at the girl in front of me. Then it came to me. "Kei!? Kei Nagase?! Is that you?!" After taking a good look at her blond hair and her smile. I could tell she was her. My old high school senior and ex-girlfriend. The copter then started to shake again.

* * *

GASP!! Randy and his ex meet again! and the copter shake what is gonna happen next?! lol.. 

Anyway comment please!


	7. Start of New Operation

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda Naruto Yadda yadda yadda Ace combat (i hate these things)**

**To those 2 people who are reading this (lol) Im srry i havent been uploading more chapters then i want too. well during the holiday season i got a magical white plastic box called the Xbox 360! (Angels singing in back round) and yes i got D game that every body must have when buying the 360. Call of duty 2. and for 10 bucks! (lol jk) but seriously got the Halo 3 and it rocked. except for this one level but im fine with it. I got Halo, Gears of War, Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter, you know the usual FPS games. Also getting some sports game in the future like MLB 2K8. So if anybody got the Holy box here my gamertag:**

**ROKMarine18 **

** if you want to play some halo 3 or something or give me some money to buy Ace Combat 6, Dead or alive 4, Assasins Creed, Rainbow 6 vegas, and some orange box. just send me a message and i'll send you an address where you can give me your "Funds" to "help" me make some new chapters for the story quicker. Well enjoy the story even though it was a bunch of crap put together late last night...**

* * *

**Location: Over a small town in Wales**

**Time: Time 0700**

**Date: November, 14****th**** 2018**

The copter started to shake violently. "Shockwaves from the missiles, they have hit the town!" Shouted the pilot, but I didn't listen to the pilot. I was too shocked looking at my ex-girlfriend. She was still pretty as before. "OI! RANDY! YOU OKAY?!" shouted Naruto. I then finally got back to earth and looked at Naruto. "What?" he asked. "You know her or something?" She had to over hear the conversation. "Yes he does know me. I was his high school sweetheart back when I was a senior." I sighed as Sakura and Naruto looked at me and back to my ex. Back and forth, their head went, it finally got to the point where it was annoying. "OKAY OKAY STOP IT!" I yelled at the both of them. "Yeah I had a girlfriend and it was her, I was a freshmen and she was a senior okay."

"Well how did you guys meet?" Sakura asked. I then sighed once more. I then looked at Kei. "Do you mind?" I asked, but to my demise she had to nod. I then took a deep breath and started yapping. "Okay okay I'll tell you. It was after the first day of high school for me. It was still the summer and the football team was practicing on the baseball field. Well being the stupid old me back then I thought the baseball field would be opened so I can practice some baseball. But then I found out that the field was closed and I missed the bus ride home. So I had to walk about a good 5 miles back home. So when I was walking home playing with my baseball, then out of nowhere a car almost ran me over." Nagase started to giggle. "Me being the stupid one: I threw the baseball at the car that almost ran me over. Unfortunately the ball hit the back windshield and broke it. The person in the car saw my face and I have got to say, nothing was ever the same after that. The next day I find out that the person I hit my ball with was Kei and she was on my bus. And as soon as she saw me she sits right next to me and starts yelling at me. I start yelling at her and soon we both get kicked off the bus. So then we start walking home and we just hate each other. Until it started to rain,. and you guys know how tires are in the rain right? Well a car started to skid down the street and I tackled her to safety. We were both soaking wet while our lips gently touched each others. Now I said my sorrys and stuff, and while I was asking for some forgiveness, she stopped me at mid sentence and looked me in the eye. After a while both of us started to laugh and then we finally introduced our selves."

"Now that is one messed up way to hook up with someone." Said Kiba, "Really? I think its romantic." Replied Sakura and Hinata appeared to agree with Sakura. I was just sighing; it was just to embarrassing to be telling my teammates on how I started my relationship with Kei. I then looked at Kei and there she was smiling. I think she liked the fact that was embarrassed to tell them. Then Kei spoke, "Oh yeah I still have this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Mp3 player of some sort. I couldn't believe it, it was my Zune I gave her years ago. She still had the ear-buds and the player intact. "Wow I can't believe you still have it." She gave it back to me and I started to put it away in my bag.

Then the copter started to drop. "Were about to land on the Kestrel!" As we landed on the carrier the guy Naruto carried went out first. He was still in pain as they moved him. Nagase then started too stand up as she did she grunted in pain. I got up, "Here let me help you." And I lended her a shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks." I just nodded. As we exited the copter we saw a small jeep. On the back of the jeep was that downed pilot. I helped Nagase to her seat and started go back to get my helmet, "Its been great seeing you again Randy." She said and the jeep went off.

I ran back to the copter and got my helmet and went off. There they were waiting for me Sakura and Naruto. "So what now?" I asked them. Then I herd a voice out of nowhere "We got to go mission briefing room." That made me jump. I then turned to my left and there was Kakashi. "Hello Sergeant how was the howitzers?" "Met a whole division but destroyed them. The landings should be smoothing sailing for now. You guys?" "Our demos expert couldn't make it out of the plane so we had air cover destroy the MSCC but it was to late. The missiles fired at the town just north of that control center. But we also a last minute rescue op. under our belts." "Can't be helped since we landed off course of our landing positions anyway lets go to that sit rep shall we?" The three of us then started to follow the sarge.

**Medic Ward in the Kestrel**

Who would have thought the Ace of the Wardog squadron was shot down. "Looks like you fractured your left leg; you also suffered from an open wound on your right side of your body. Both injuries are nothing serious but you are gonna have to quit flying for about 6 weeks." Said the medic, I looked at Nagase she was undergoing surgery. "She's quite lucky," said the medic. "In about 30 minutes she would have been a goner. She suffered multiple bullet wounds in the arm, the collarbone, and the chest. The medic really helped patched her up before she came here. Well you look like your all good to go there." I looked at my left leg, there was a black brace covering the leg. Maybe I should thank that guy who saved Kei for me. I then lay there on the bed with my arm over my head. Closing my eyes I then went too sleep.

**Sit-rep room.**

Members of the 92nd division were sitting around the room. But we were missing a lot of people though. They were probably MIA, or KIAed. I looked around the room; I saw Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and a couple of other members of the squad I knew. Then 4 more members walked in. Rock Lee, Rifleman he is really good at hand to hand combat. Neji Hyuga, brother of Hinata Hyuga, greatest rifleman I have ever scene. And there was Tenten a heavy weapons expert here.

Then Tsunade comes in yelling, "Alright people settle down!" every one then shuts up. We just received word that the Austrians just started to invade the Indonesian islands. Also the Mexican armed forces have just successfully invaded South Africa." Naruto then cut her off. "But that doesn't explain why you had to bug us from the mission!" Tsunade then gave him a look. He then shut up and allowed Tsunade to continue. "Anyway, earlier today one of our navy destroyers intercepted a cargo ship. That ship was carrying nuclear warheads and was heading to our area of operations. Its objective was to pull a kamikaze on us." The room then went dead silent. "We then received word that another ship is heading for us including others in South Africa, Indonesia, and the port of San Diego. Our mission objectives are to intercept the cargo ships and disarm the bombs. Then the navy will take care of the rest, any questions?" "Yeah, why do we have to do this stuff? Cant we have the seals or delta force handle this?" I burst. "The seals and delta force are currently trying to take control of the Chunnel. And because we were the only thing close to a special force unit the higher ups chose us to handle this operation. Since this is a special operation you guys are gonna be wearing TROJANS. The squads will be boarding black hawks at 1900 hours. Squad leaders please stay for additional briefing while others my leave the rep room. That is all."

Everyone stood up and got out. "Man this is gonna be tough, but I can't wait to try those TROJAN exoskeleton body armor." Naruto then started to look at my upper arm. "Hey I think you should check that out." I looked at my arm it was bleeding again. "Yeah I got it, see you guys later." I started to walk away from my team. I had a bad feeling about this operation. I then pulled out the Zune, put in the ear buds and started to play "All my life" by the Foo Fighters.

**Medical Ward**

I could not go back to sleep. I usually move around when I sleep and the leg pain is not helping me to go to sleep. So I was just staring up at the ceiling. I then start to hear a familiar voice. It was the guy who saved Kei and told me to land in the freeway! I start to struggle my way up right. There I finally saw him, Randy Chung the amazing rookie from the Chicago Cubs. I couldn't believe it.

"Um hey can you patch this up for me?" I then showed the nurse my wound. She looked at it for a second, "Yeah," she said in a weird tone. She also had a weird look in her eye. She then gave me a seat next to a guy who was just looking at me weird. "Yes I know I'm a boy but I don't say that way." I jokingly said to him. "Oh ha, funny." Then I realized it was the guy from the plane! "You're that F-35 pilot aren't you?" The arm started to sting. "Yeah, and I have to thank you. You saved my co-pilot and me."

"Oh, Kei? No, it's nothing really its just part of the job."

"No man I really mean it. Your medic is something else too. Kei would have been a gonner with out her help."

"Alright all patched up." Said the nurse.

"Thanks, well I guess I'll see you around then." We both shook hands and I started to make my way out of the Ward. I reach my hand into my pocket and I feel a piece of paper. I take it out and examine it. I chuckled a bit; it was a phone number from that nurse that patched me up. I then crumbled it up and walked on.

* * *

comment and please keep the flames insightful so i can better improve the story. 


End file.
